Stuck With You
by Dragon's-Dreams
Summary: Events having to do with her parents, Voldemort, and Fudge with his little tea time land Hermione in Severus's custody. What happens when 'things' happen that bring them closer together? [SSHG]
1. Dead?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and never will. I just own this stupid plot . . .  
  
Stuck With You: Chapter One: Dead?  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting on the expansive lawn of Hogwarts. It was an emerald green and the lake was a shimmering blue. It was the most beautiful days Hogwarts had ever seen. It was the last day of Hermione's 6th year. She was looking forward to the days ahead. She could play with her baby sister. Read books with her father. And cook with her mother. She had many cousins, aunts, and uncles, but she had never loved them like her family. She thought there were just too many.  
  
Harry and Ron were chatting away about Quidditch and Ron's latest girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. He noticed how pretty she looked at the End-of- the-Year-Ball. He had fallen into love. Well maybe just lust. Harry was going steady with Ginny. They made the cutest couple, or so Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione was not romantically involved with anyone. It wasn't very important to her. She had her friends and that made her happy. But she couldn't help feeling a little lonely. She was probably the only 6th year virgin! Most of the girls their age were sluts, whores, or whatever you'd like to call them. She was going to spend the whole summer reading instead of having 'fun' with guys. It never appealed to her.  
  
Hermione was feeling happier than she had in a while. Voldemort had not interfered this year. It was a lot more peaceful. She knew all to well that next year would be the final battle. That wouldn't get her hopes of having a wonderful life though. It felt as nothing would. Ron and Harry were chatting about their sex-lives with their girls. Hermione couldn't take their conversation any more and got up to sit on a bench a few feet away from them.  
  
Hermione looked around for anyone to talk to. There was no one, so she began to hum to herself. She glanced up at the old castle. It had beautiful stained glass windows and stone bricks. The doors were detailed around the edges. The door going into the castle was a deep mahogany. It was beautiful. It swung open on the hinges. Professor McGonagall came out with a sad smile upon her face. She spotted Hermione and began to walk towards her. Hermione met her halfway there. She had a gigantic smile on. This made the professor even sadder.  
  
"Hello, Professor. Such a lovely day." Hermione beamed.  
  
"Yes, dear. Now come along. Professor Dumbledore needs to talk with you." Hermione walked behind the elderly witch with a bounce in her step. Soon they arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Heavenly Chocolate Liquor." Professor McGonagall said rather quickly. Hermione began to wonder what was wrong. Her professor was a lot more up tight than usual. It was odd in a way. The gargoyle moved aside and let them pass. McGonagall rapped on the wood door three times and it opened. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, Fawkes by his side. Surprisingly, Severus was standing in the corner with a dark look in his eyes. Minister Fudge was sitting in a chair next to Dumbledore. His bald head gleamed in the sunlight that was shining through the windows. He looked as if this meeting was just a waste of time.  
  
"Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Minister Fudge." Hermione said as she nodded to them in order. Dumbledore's happy twinkle in his eyes was gone to be replaced by a sad gleam. This was not good, she thought.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. Cornelius, go ahead." Fudge glared at Hermione.  
  
"The Dark Mark was found above your house. Your parents are dead. We arrived two hours after their call to find their bodies in ashes. Muggles are worthless anyway. And you will be assigned a guardian. That is all I must go."  
  
"Wait." Hermione's face began to redden with anger. She looked about to burst. Even Dumbledore and McGonagall stepped back. Her eyes glimmered with hatred.  
  
"You got there two hours after my parents sent a plea for help? Two hours? My parents and my baby sister, who probably would have been a witch, are worthless? They helped me through everything! They watched me suffer. And you think they are worthless? They are worth more to everyone here even if the had not met them than you are! You little scumbag! Thanks to you. Voldemort is still out there! No don't you cringe! It is just the name of a pathetic wizard who happens to enjoy killing! It soon will be the name of a dead man! And the next time I hear Fudge, it will be the name of a dead man to!  
  
"You've made all of us suffer. You altered many lives. Harry Potter's life will never be the same thanks to you! He has no family and no one to go to! If you hadn't been so stubborn and excepted the truth then he would have his godfather! You are just a filthy little son of a bitch! Screw you and your little time! To busy weren't you to go and save my parents? Having your little tea time?" Severus smirked. Hermione got redder, "If you ever make a mistake again, I assure you, I will kill you or just inflict pain upon you! Do you have any idea of how I feel? I thought so. You little good for nothing pile of shit!"  
  
Fudge was literally trembling with fear. He seemed to be scared beyond belief. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She stumbled to her chair; blinded by tears. Severus was the closest one to her. He handed her a white silk handkerchief. She took it delicately in her hands and dried her tears. Soon they came back. McGonagall was crying herself. She had a few tears dropping down her aged face. Dumbledore had a single tear making its way down his face.  
  
Severus looked severely at Fudge as if to say 'I will kill you'. He felt sorry for the girl. He had his family murdered by Voldemort when he was her age to test his loyalty. He had gone badly from that experience. Many times he had attempted suicide. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Hermione. She was too young and full of life. Still sniffing and tearing, she looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"W-what will h-happen? Who is m-my guardian?" Dumbledore sighed a sigh of pity.  
  
"Well, my dear child, the only one up to taking the responsibility here is Professor Snape." Hermione just stared at her feet, as did Severus.  
  
"What about you, sir?" The twinkle had returned to Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"I feel I am too old for looking after a teenager. So sorry."  
  
"O-ok." She sniffled.  
  
"You will be going to the Snape Mansion tomorrow. The school will be closed this summer. He is now your official guardian."  
  
"Yes, sir." She said, rather downhearted. "When will the funeral be?"  
  
"Their bodies were turned to ashes, but we will bury them. The funeral will be in a week. Your family will be there. You may take whomever you want. I will give you time to decide, my dear." A fresh stream of tears flooded out of her eyes. Later she headed back to her room to cry some more. A whole summer with Snape! Sounds like hell to me!  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Are you coming now Miss Granger, or will we have to wait another year?" She sighed at him as he smirked.  
  
"How will we get there?" He chuckled a little. This wasn't the Snape she knew! She returned his chuckle with a smile. He immediately put his scowl back on. She had her luggage. He whispered something and it disappeared from sight. He strided confidently over to her and took her arm. He whispered something once more and she felt a small tug just behind her chest. It was replaced with a warm tingling.  
  
Severus stood back. They were in a roomy hallway. It was rather Victorian. It was lined with beautiful trimming and the walls were cherry wood. There were many paintings of Snapeish people. They were all scowling his trademark scowl. She gasped as they walked into the guestroom to their right. The ceiling was draped with stars that twinkled against a deep blue background. The shaggy carpet was a deep purple. There was a large canopy bed in the middle.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes!" she said breathlessly.  
  
"It was my younger sister's before she was murdered . . ." he trailed off. His voice wavered slightly. This made Hermione feel a little sorry for him. This made her remember her baby sister that had been murdered and began to cry. Dry sobs were racking her body. She fell upon the carpet. Before her head hit the floor, Severus had lifted her up from the floor. He brought her to a poufy couch and sat with her on it. He felt it was just instinct to pull her into his arms and hold until she fell asleep. He had done it once with his sister. She felt strong arms envelop her in a warm embrace. She buried her face in Severus's black robes. He smelt of sandalwood, spices, and worn leather. He rocked her back and forth. Her crying subsided as she fell into a deep slumber. He lifted her sleeping body and placed it upon the bed.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
~A/n~  
  
Awwwwwwwwww! If anyone reviews I will put your pn up on the story! I like bribing people! **Grins foolishly** Please review!  
  
-Bob [I'm a girl, my nickname :)] 


	2. Wandering

Stuck With You: Chapter 2: Making Me Mad  
  
Hermione awoke to the sounds of chirping birds and a flood of sunshine. The room was now laced with puffy clouds. Her hair was frizzy. She had learned last year that it was that way all the time because she used a charm to dry it. Now she brushed it carefully each morning. After she brushed her hair she pulled on some clothes that she had brought with her. Simple muggle jeans and a black T-shirt. She was going to wander around the house to get her mind off her deceased family. She got up and walked through the door. She walked up the magnificent stairway to the upstairs corridor.  
  
This reminds me of Mistlethwate Manor in the Secret Garden, she thought. In 5th year of muggle school she had to read it. She felt like Mary walking through the house of her uncle's. There were many Snape pictures and shining silver award plates. She saw a door slightly open. Her curiosity seemed to always get the better of her, but she could not resist. She left the door slightly ajar when she walked in. It was a gallery. Pictures everywhere. All of the paintings were of one person. A small girl with a dainty nose, black curls, and blue eyes. She seemed so content. One of the pictures had a name upon it. It said Silver Shadow Snape. The little girl in the painting giggled softly at the amazement on her face. A plaque was below it.  
  
S.S.S. 1968-1977  
  
She felt tears well up in her eyes. This must be Severus's little sister. She had died at the age of nine. Her sister had died at the age of two and four months. Silver Shadow, what an exotic name. It must of hurt him very badly. She moved along to find a painting of a stick figure with long black hair with a small girl next to him. It was clearly painted by a child. The brush strokes were rough. It said in the corner a very badly spelt version of Severus. Sevvruss. In the right corner it said Silver. A loud masculine voice erupted from behind her.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I was just looking around and the door was opened. Sorry, sir . . ." He was very frustrated.  
  
"Just go! Get out! Please just GO!" His eyes were burning with anger.  
  
"Y-yes sir." She whimpered, cowering under him. He was full of anger; he was fuming. She ran.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hermione sat upon her bed crying. His sister's death had really affected him, as did hers. She felt pity and pain for him. Yet she wanted to kill him. He was making her suffer. He had no right to do that. He felt pained, yes, but his well being didn't matter to her. She just wanted to be back with her family and friends, laughing and having the time of their life! It just wasn't fair!  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
Hermione was sitting in the grass. A cool breeze was blowing her hair around. The grass was tickling her bare feet. The sun was out and shining. It was so peaceful. The sky was blue without a cloud in sight. It was perfect. She was happy. Summer was one of the best seasons ever. A small voice cried out to her.  
  
"My-knee! My-knee! Can I come an' sit wit' you? Pwetty pwease!" It was her sister. Hermione smiled at her and nodded her head. Her sister came and plopped herself down next to her. Her smile was from ear to ear, hair bouncing wildly. Her sister giggled at the grass. She saw a insect flying by and ran after it yelling at it. Hermione watched the playful two and a half-year-old run. The little girl became tired from the long chase. The grass was bending slightly. Hermione's sister lay in the grass and rested on Hermione. She looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms. She was so peaceful. It was so serene. It was perfect here. She felt so whole. So peaceful . . .  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
Her tears had dried up. She just sat on her floor looking around the room. Why did all of this had to happen to her? Why her? Why not some other person? It just wasn't fair! She shouldn't be the one with now parents all cooped up with a person who had drastic mood swings or split personalities! One minute he's friendly and caring the next he's just a plain old bastard! He doesn't feel a thing. He's a heartless jerk. I just want to fly off and never have to see his face again. A pain deep in her heart struck her. She didn't know why. The words she had just thought backfired on her. How, she did not know.  
  
"Hermione?" a voice came from her doorway. She shuddered at her first name being spoken. She just sneered at him. She did not want to be around him anymore! She had enough. She was fed up with him.  
  
"What?" She spit out at him. He, Severus Sabastian Snape, looked intimidated and nervous. He just wanted to be understood and have a friend. He had looked for years. No one would get near him. His cold persona came from that abuse. He felt he had a chance with this teenaged girl.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For telling you to get out. I shouldn't have treated you that way."  
  
"So?" She pouted and a tear made its way down her face. She began to scowl and looked down to her lap. Her legs were crossed 'Indian Style'.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I don't want to see you suffer. I don't want you to make the bad decisions that I made. I know how you're feeling! Please don't hurt yourself for things the Dark Lord has done." Her eyes reddened in anger. She was about to burst. Severus's eyes were full of understanding, but Hermione looked past that. She just looked at his sometimes cold way of acting. He had no right to tell her that he knew something about her!  
  
"You don't know how I feel! No one does! JUST BUGGER OFF SOMETIMES!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and ran. Tears flew behind her. Her life had fallen apart. No one had ever felt the pain and the emptiness that filled her hollow body.  
  
'Not again!' He thought. 'Why did she keep running away from me? Everyone runs from me. I just don't belong. No one wants me. But I have to stay and put up with the little annoying girl. She is my ward. I just want to slip away forever.'  
  
~A/n~  
  
I swear the next chapter will be happy. There will be some mushy sad stuff then HAPPY!!!!!!! Please believe me! Please Review!  
  
-Bob, the Philosopher 


End file.
